


Snippet of Something (Babylon 5/Doctor Who)

by infinimato



Category: Babylon 5, Doctor Who
Genre: 100-1000 characters, Crossover, Humor, Snippet, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for leyenn for Fandom Stocking '08.  The Doctor, Jack & Martha run into Talia Winters. Totally gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet of Something (Babylon 5/Doctor Who)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



Oh, WOW! I think I know where we are!" and once again, the Doctor was off and bounding down the hall, in his long-legged lopes. "I hope this is the fifth one, or we're in for a bumpy ride!" he called back to them.

Jack and Martha shared the same look - and at least one of them groused, "Oi, not again!" - then they went after him.

 

Soon they were walking out of a transport unit and into a wide open area filled with shops and eateries. A giant lit sign overhead spelled ZOCALO, and Martha wondered if that meant something more besides "marketplace." Like, "Beware of Winged Beasties" or "Humans Shouldn't Eat The Blue Eggs." You never knew in the places the Tardis sometimes took you to.

"OOOH, SPOO!" the Doctor cried, running over to a vendor, "I haven't had this in ages!"

"Spooge?" Jack asked, looking confused.

Martha would swear on bibles that the Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, Jack, Spoo! It's wonderful! And so cheap! Only 10 credits an ounce!"

"Since when do you worry about money, Doctor!" Martha demanded.

"Oh, that's not the point, not the point at all!" the Doctor said, and wandered further off.

He came to a dead stop at a table with three people: An insectoidish being, a short, brutish man, and a beautiful blonde woman. The woman was holding her head, as though something was causing a headache, as the brutish man and the insectoid argued about something.

"Enough!" the woman shouted, and they all jumped, even the Doctor, who was putting on his glasses to peer more closely at the seated trio. "He," pointing at the insectoid, "is not being truthful. He has far less than the amount of product he's claiming to have, and he's hoping that by getting you to pay up front he can buy the rest and get it to you on time. But," she continued as the brutish man's face began turning interesting colors, red the least of them, "the trade restrictions may not allow that to happen."

"But-" the electronic voicebox squalked, as the brutish man stood up so fast his chair tipped over. "I knew there was something wrong with this deal. Thank you, miss, you were worth your price." With that he turned and quickly left.

The insectiod stood up, but before leaving emitted some sort of buzzing or trilling sounds, then, head in the air, stalked away.

"Oh, well, then, that wasn't very nice, now was it," the Doctor declared.

"He got what he deserved," the blonde woman replied. "But if not for people like him, I might not stay in business."

"No, no, I meant what he said - well, nevermind. Hi, I'm the Doctor, and this is Jack and Martha" he indicated the other two, who were staring around the area like tourists.

"Nice to meet you. Talia Winters, licensed telepath."

"Telepath!" the doctor cried, "How exciting!"

She gave him a lopsided smile. "If you say so. Is there something I can do for you, Doctor...?"

"No, no, we're just looking around, playing tourist, Jack, do not even THINK about talking to that being - Say, this is the fifth station, right? I mean, what with all the others, well you know."

"The others?," Martha asked, "What of the others?"

"Yes, of course the fifth. All of the previous Babylon stations were mysteriously destroyed. But most people know that. Where did you say you were from again?"

"Oh, don't mind us," the Doctor told her, "Just travellers, we'll be moving on now, so nice to meet you!"

As he gathered his companions and walked away, he missed the look Talia gave their backs. Sometimes curiousity got the better of ethics and -- 51st century? Time Lord? Great. She should probably warn Susan or Garibaldi that there were three nutcases wandering around the Zocalo.


End file.
